


police constable / apprentice wizard - a Peter Grant fanmix

by fakevermeer



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck me, I thought. I can do magic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	police constable / apprentice wizard - a Peter Grant fanmix

**TRACKLIST**

01\. INTRO: Editors - In This Light And On This Evening  
02\. The Kinks - Dead End Street  
03\. Arctic Monkeys - Fireside  
04\. Cosmo Jarvis - Sure As Hell Not Jesus  
05\. Woodkid - Run Boy Run  
06\. Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Heads Will Roll  
07\. White Lies - Farewell To The Fairground  
08\. The Clash - London Calling  
09\. Elbow - Friends Of Ours  
10\. OUTTRO: Dead Man's Bones - Young And Tragic  
11\. BONUS TRACK: Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner - Written In The Stars 

 

Listen [HERE](http://8tracks.com/panthouse/police-constable-apprentice-wizard) on 8tracks!


End file.
